


Sex Ed

by StarlightSolar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ass Play, Breasts, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Making Out, Massage, Oral Sex, Sex Education, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSolar/pseuds/StarlightSolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami teaches Korra about sex. Takes place sometime between episodes 4x07 (Reunion) and 4x09 (Beyond the Wilds).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami exited her bathroom after changing her clothes. She was dressed in a white button down shirt and a pair of black boy shorts. She collapsed onto her bed and let out a sigh. She relaxed into the pillows before turning to face Korra with a smile. “I’m so glad you’re back. There’s so much I want to tell you.”

“I’m sure it’s more interesting than anything I’d have to say,” Korra commented. She had changed from her Earth Nation clothing to a blue tank top and a pair of black sweatpants. Her short brown hair was fanned out on the pillows, mixing with Asami’s dark hair.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” Asami said while reaching up and running her fingers through the brown strands on the pillow. “I’m sure it must have been very trying times.”

Korra hummed in response before shrugging. “How was Republic City been?” she asked.

“Quiet.”

“I bet Lin was happy about that,” she chuckled.

“It was boring here without you,” Asami admitted. “I think you’re the glue that holds Team Avatar together.”

“Team Avatar,” Korra snickered. “I can’t believe Bolin named us that.”

“I think that’s what Avatar Aang’s group was called so it kind of makes sense.” Asami shrugged. “I like it. It proves that we’re all invested in helping you with whatever you need.”

“Thanks.” Korra smiled. “How has everyone been?”

“Last I heard Bolin had joined the army in the Earth Kingdom but now with Kuvira announcing her ruling over the Earth Kingdom, I haven’t heard from him. No one has,” Asami commented. “On a lighter note, Tenzin and his kids have been great. I eat dinner with them a few times a week. It’s better than take out and Rohan has gotten so cute and so big,” she added. “Lin has been working hard in protecting Prince Wu after the coronation and kidnapping fiasco which means Mako is busy as well.”

“Mako sure has made a name for himself,” Korra lamented. “Going from the streets to working to protect them.”

“I know, it’s great to see how well his life is turning out,” Asami answered. “He was so busy while you were gone though that I hardly ever saw him except for at press conferences and public meetings.” She looked over at Korra in confusion when she started to laugh. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said while wiping away a tear. “I just thought he would change over the time I was gone. He still puts work first. Man, it’s no wonder we didn’t…” she bit her lip and turned a bright red. She looked over at Asami before shifting her gaze to her feet at the end of the bed. Her nails were painted a bright blue, something Asami had convinced her to let her do when she had agreed to stay over at the Sato Mansion for the night. Although, Korra didn’t put up too much of a fight as it was.

“What? No wonder you didn’t what?” Asami asked.

“It’s nothing.” Korra shook her head rapidly. “Forget I said anything.” Asami cocked her head to the side and looked closely at Korra. The Avatar shifted uncomfortably underneath her gaze. It wasn’t until the darker girl crossed her arms over her chest that she put two and two together.

“Wait.” Asami sat up. “You mean you and Mako never-”

“No,” Korra quickly declined. “It wasn’t as if we ever had time to, with him working to become a cop and me being the Avatar.”

“So how did you deal with the tension?” she whispered. “I mean, I’m not going to lie, even though he did mess things up between us, Mako is really good looking.”

Korra shrugged. “I punched stuff.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean?”

Asami slowly licked her bottom lip. She tapped her chin in thought. “You didn’t…touch yourself?” she asked slowly. Asami couldn’t help but laugh at the bewildered look on the Avatar’s face.

“Why would I do that?”

Asami blinked and gasped in surprise when she noticed how serious Korra looked. “Wait a second. You’ve never masturbated before?” she questioned.

“What’s…masturbate?” Korra repeated the word, clearly never using it before. Asami’s jaw dropped in shock. The Avatar rolled her eyes before reaching out and pressing up firmly on the lower jaw, moving it back into place.

“Are you serious?” Asami blinked. She shifted her position on the bed, sitting cross legged. “I don’t mean to come off as rude when I ask you this, but, what were you taught about sex?”

“The basics.” Korra scratched her neck. “How a girl gets pregnant, how a guy gets a boner, the technical terms, and ways to prevent accidental pregnancy.”

“So the textbook version,” she concluded.

“It’s not something you talk about in the Southern Water Tribe.”

Asami scratched at her head. “But don’t you ever get urges? I mean, Mako has a good body.”

“Yes, but then I just wait for it to go away or I punch things.”

“Korra,” Asami laughed. “You can’t deny how your body feels. I mean, unless you’re good at edging, I don’t know how you’d be able to stand it.”

“It does get hard sometimes,” Korra admitted.

“Look, people don’t just have sex to have babies.” She smiled as Korra’s eyebrows furrowed. “They also do it because it feels good and is a great form of connection and respect between two people.”

“Have you?” Korra blurted out. Asami was taken back for a second before shrugging.

“Yes,” Asami admitted. “But not with Mako.”

“And you’ve…” Korra lightly touched herself on the arm. Asami snorted.

“Masturbated.”

“Yes, you’ve done that before?”

“It’s the way I found out what I like and don’t like.” She reached out and lightly pushed Korra on the shoulder. “Girls can have sex without a guy.”

“They can?” Korra quickly sat up. ‘Doesn’t that make them lesbians?”

“No, not exactly.” Asami pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “It’s actually pretty complicated when it shouldn’t be. Girls need time to grow and learn about themselves as people and not just as someone’s daughter or someone’s friend. That’s why college, or in some cases high school, is used to experiment and to find out about yourself.”

“Oh.” Korra blinked. She then groaned and held her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, I must sound like an idiot,” came a muffled reply.

“Why would you think that?” Asami reached out and pulled Korra’s hands away from her face.

“Because I never knew about these things or the terminology.

“Well, then I taught you something new today.” She tapped Korra lightly on the tip of her nose before giggling. She then sobered up and waited patiently for the Avatar to ask her a question, that was clearly forming on the tip of her tongue.

“Does it…feel better when you do it to yourself?” Korra asked shyly.

“Instead of being with a guy?” Asami clarified. The Avatar nodded. “Yeah, it can sometimes.”

“How…how would you describe it?”

Asami felt herself begin to smirk. She scooted closer to Korra and looked her straight in the eyes. “I can show you better than I can tell you,” she growled while lightly trailing a finger up and down Korra’s arm.

“You want me to watch you?” Korra asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not exactly.” She trailed her finger up her arm towards her face. She then slipped her fingers into Korra’s short hair and started to lightly scratch her nails at the base of her neck. Korra flinched away.

“I don’t know.”

“No one else would have to know,” Asami quickly reassured her. “I mean, who would you tell?”

“Normally, you,” Korra answered.

“Exactly.” She cleared her throat. “I won’t push you into anything you’re not comfortable with. If you tell me to stop, I will.”

“Well, okay.” Korra squirmed uncomfortably on her side of the bed.

“I’ll start out with something simple,” Asami said as she brushed her hair off of her shoulder. She climbed off of the bed and exited the room. Korra let out a long sigh. She twiddled her thumbs and looked around the room at various objects as she waited for Asami to return. She raised an eyebrow when she spotted two water bottles in her hands. “Trust me, you’ll need this later,” Asami commented while placing them on the night stand. She then reached up and turned the cooling system on.

“So, what is this simple first step?” Korra asked with a slight eye roll. Asami climbed back onto the bed and looked at Korra with a raised eyebrow. “What?” she asked. The engineer chuckled to herself while shaking her head. She then reached out and grabbed a hold of Korra’s chin before pressing a light kiss to her lips.

“How was that?” Asami asked once she pulled away. “Weird?”

“No, not really.” Korra’s eyebrows scrunched together in thought. “Your lips just felt like…lips.”

“Exactly.” Asami climbed on top of Korra’s lap, before leaning down in and sucking the Avatar’s earlobe into her mouth. “Nothing to be worried about,” she whispered before biting the soft flesh. Korra exhaled sharply before pulling her head away.”Too much?”

Korra slowly shook her head. Her cheeks started to a light shade of pink as she swallowed hard. “It felt nice,” she admitted quietly. Asami blew lightly on Korra’s ear and smiled when she felt the girl shudder underneath her, before licking the outer curve. She felt Korra’s hands move from the bed, to her knees, to her back and then return to the bed.

Asami pulled back and quickly unbuttoned the front of her shirt, revealing her red and black lace covered bra before slipping the shirt off of her shoulders and tossing it to the floor, leaving her only dressed in a bra and shorts. Korra couldn’t help but stare at the stark contrast between the dark colors of the clothing compared to the paleness of her skin. Asami took Korra’s hands and placed them onto her back before leaning in to kiss her again. 

The Avatar lifted her head a bit and whimpered softly when Asami stopped a few inches from her lips. She found a look of longing and desire swimming in her jade green eyes. Asami placed a hand on the headboard to hold herself up.”I’m going to do something a bit different this time,” she whispered before licking at Korra’s bottom lip. She swiped her tongue slowly across it in a few firm strokes before taking it in between her teeth and nibbling softly. Korra let out a cry of surprise as Asami bit down a bit harder before pulling back, tugging on her lip and stretching it.

Asami jumped and let go of Korra’s lip, her eyes widening in surprise when she felt the dark skinned girl’s nails drag down her back. Goosebumps broke out against her skin and she felt her nipples begin to harden and strain against the soft material covering her chest.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Korra asked, apologetically. Asami looked into her blue eyes and noted how worried and innocent she looked.

“You’re so cute,” Asami answered before kissing Korra’s bottom lip. “And no, it felt really good. Keep doing it.” She pressed her lips down hard against Korra’s and forced her tongue into her mouth.

“I…need…air,” Korra said in between kisses.

“Take mine.” She arched her back when she felt Korra’s strong grip on her ass. She placed her hands on top of hers and squeezed, forcing the Avatar to tighten in her grip in return. Asami glided her lips from Korra’s to her jaw, and then to her neck. She started to nibble on a spot right below her ear. Korra started move around even more. Her hands slipped off of Asami’s ass and gripped the sheets tightly.

Asami moved her hands to the bottom of Korra’s shirt and ran her fingers over the sliver of skin. They rose and fell over the bumps from her muscles. She ran her right hand up over the Avatar’s abdomen and shivered when she felt more of her impressive physique. Asami gasped for air before tugging the bottom of Korra’s shirt up. “Off,” she ordered.

Korra sat up causing Asami to lose her balance and fall back on the bed. She caught herself by resting on her elbows, which gave her a better view once Korra had shed her shirt. She couldn’t help but lick her lips once she saw the bumps and ridges up close. Then she noticed the bindings wrapped around her upper chest. Asami could tell by the outline that Korra was pretty developed. “Do you wrap them up every day?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Korra said with a nod. “I didn’t like them at first. When I was younger they were mainly used so they wouldn’t ‘be in the way’”. Korra raised her hands and made air quotes. “Eventually I grew to like it because I didn’t have to worry about spending money on bras. Apparently they’re pretty expensive. My mom complains from time to time.”

Asami nodded in understanding. “Take them off for me,” she declared. Korra couldn’t help but smirk. “If I knew how to do it myself, I would. I just don’t want to do it wrong,” she added. Korra hummed a response before reaching both arms behind her. She watched as Korra struggled to blindly find the raised section. “If you’re nervous, we can stop.”

“That’s not it,” Korra whispered. “I just normally fasten them on my side but I did it in the back today for some reason.” She let out a soft cry of triumph as she found the clip and pulled. Asami watched as Korra slowly unwrapped the bindings. She couldn’t help but stare once they were fully uncovered. The dark areolas were smooth and were dotted with a few small dots here and there. Although they carried weight, they still had somewhat of a tear drop shape. “What?”

“I’m a little jealous,” Asami admitted before she looked down at her chest. “Just a little bit.” Korra half-smiled. She grabbed the engineer by her shoulders and lifted her back up. She wrapped her arms around her lower back and placed a light kiss to her collar bone. Asami pushed on Korra’s chest and force her back down on the bed.

“What-”

“Don’t worry about me,” Asami said softly. She smiled. “This is about you.” She looked down at Korra’s breast and scoured every inch of them. Her eyes lit up in excitement as the air conditioner kicked on. Korra shivered and her nipples instantly turned hard. Asami cupped a breast in each hand and started to gently squeeze them. She brought her lips to a dark nipple and sucked gently, flicking it with her tongue. After a few passes she started to suck on the point, nibbling at the very tip. Asami used her other thumb and flicked it across the other nipple. Both seemed to soften a bit more at her touch.

“Umm,” Korra said quietly after a few minutes. Her cheeks started to turn a bright red. “Does doing this…turn people on?”

Asami stopped and looked up at her in surprise. “Not working for you?”

“No, not really.” Korra shook her head.

“Huh.” She clicked her tongue before using more of a firm grip. She really started to roll and knead the breasts in her hands. She looked up at Korra’s face from time to time to gauge her reaction and found that she looked content with a few lingering traces of boredom. Asami pursed her lips before gripping both nipples and twisting them harshly. Korra jumped and grabbed a hold of Asami’s wrists. “Too much?”

“No.” Korra shook her head. “Do it again.” Asami half-smiled before twisting her nipples once more. Korra hissed before closing her eyes and tilting her head back. She dropped her hands and tugged on the sheets once more. Asami pulled on the Avatar’s nipples, stretching them up. The dark skinned girls breasts stretched pretty far before Asami released her nipples, letting the breast drop and saw back in place. “I feel weird…down there

Asami’s eyebrows shot up. She gripped the sides of Korra’s sweatpants and tugged them down. She climbed off of Korra and pulled them slowly off of her legs, savoring the feel of strong muscles under fingers. “Why do you look so embarrassed?” she asked when she noticed Korra flushing a bright red, holding her hands in front of her pubic area.

“I haven’t…” Korra swallowed hard, “I don’t…”

“Oh,” Asami said. She cupped Korra’s cheek in her palm before placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose. “I don’t care. To be honest, I didn’t think you would be since you said you grew up sheltered.” She then trailed light kisses from her nose down to Korra’s waist, touching every inch of her skin. Korra twitched when she felt Asami’s nails trailing lightly down her sides as she paid special attention to her abdomen.

Asami pulled Korra’s underwear down a bit and then licked the junction where Korra’s hips met the top of her thigh. She massaged her calf muscle while peppering light kisses up to her knee and then back down to her inner thigh. “You’re wet,” she commented as a light scent entered her nose.

“I’m what?” Korra asked in confusion.

“It means you’re turned on,” Asami explained before looking at the dark spot on the front of the girl’s blue udnerwear. “I mean I know I have an effect on people, but I never knew I could do all of that just by kissing someone and tugging on their breasts,” she snickered. Korra hit her lightly on the top of her head. Asami repositioned herself by lying down in between the Avatar’s legs. She slowly peeled off the last bit of clothing on the Avatar before tossing it over her shoulder.

“I suggest you hold onto the headboard,” she said while brushing her hair back. She gathered her hair into a ponytail before moving it to the left side of her head before leaning down.

“Okay,” Korra said slowly. She reached up and lightly grabbed onto the bars of the headboard. “Why do I need to-” Her grip instantly tightened on the bars as Asami pulled her outer and inner lips open before blowing lightly onto her vulva. She groaned loudly and gritted her teeth.

Asami smirked before blowing once more. Korra’s vaginal opening twitched at the sensation. The engineer stuck out her tongue and licked up along the outer lips. Korra’s breathing increased as she slowly got closer to her clit. Her leg muscles twitched and her hips bucked, as Asami passed over the hood of the swollen nub with the lightest of touches. She then licked down along the other side.

“A-Asami,” Korra gasped. Asami drew Korra’s inner lips into her mouth before sucking hard. She looked up and smiled at the light layer of sweat shining on top of the dark skin underneath the dim lighting the room. Korra’s grip on the bars had tightened even more, the wood started to creak underneath her grasp. “Oh spirits.”

The raven-haired girl sucked harder on Korra’s inner lips before pulling her head back, stretching the skin. She released her suction, with an audible pop, after a few seconds. Asami then started to rub her thumb slowly up each side of the outer lips, massaging them. Korra whimpered as Asami’s thumbs lightly brushed the sides of her clitoris with each passing. “Is this okay?”

“Ye-yessss,” Korra muttered. After a few more strokes, Asami dragged her thumbs up to the top of Korra’s vula near her clit and pushed back slightly, bringing the clitoral hood back and exposing the clitoris to the open air. The red knob twitched every few seconds. Korra’s began to shudder with every breath. “More?”

Asami lowered her head and licked at the sides of the vaginal opening. Her thumbs continued to hold the clitoral hood back. She placed a light kiss to Korra’s vagina. “Like that?”

“No.” Korra shook her head. “Higher.”

“Here?” Asami licked the skin between the clit and urethra with a few hard strokes.

“Almost.”

Asami chuckled to herself. She sat up for a brief moment and used her knees to push Korra’s legs wider. She then returned to her stomach before placing Korra’s thighs over each shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her thighs to keep them in place before using her thumbs, index fingers, and middle fingers to spread Korra’s vulva even wider. She stared at the dark pink skin before her, the clit sticking out, and twitching. “Oh, you mean here?”

With that, Asami wrapped her lips around Korra’s clit and sucked hard. Korra’s back arched up off of the bed as she drew in a loud gasp of air. Asami held the hard nub in between her lips and flicked her tongue rapidly back and forth.

“Gaaah!” Korra cried. Asami could have sworn she felt a rush of heat on her back, but didn’t dwell on it. Instead she let go of her clit before rubbing her tongue around it in circles and then side to side. With every pass over the bundle of nerves, Korra would shift from left to right, as if trying to pull away from the sensation. Asami tightened her grip around Korra’s waist and dug her elbows into the bed, holding her in place.

Asami pulled Korra’s inner lips into her mouth and lightly nibbled on the flesh before sweeping her tongue to Korra’s opening. She teased her vaginal opening with a few flicks of the tip of her tongue before shoving the appendage inside.

“Fucking spirits!” Korra shouted. Asami closed her eyes and relished in the taste of Korra’s fluids. She used one of her index fingers and lightly traced around Korra's clit. With every full circle she would moved her finger faster and faster. She then pressed firmly onto the nub, feeling it twitch and throb underneath the firm pressure.

A loud crack filled Asami’s ears. Without lifting her head, she blindly reached up and tugged on Korra’s arms. She instantly let go of the headboard before digging her fingers into Asami’s hair. “Something…something’s happening,” she croaked.

Asami let go of Korra’s arms before placing on hand on the darker girl’s thigh and the other, with two fingers, walked up her abdomen until she felt the familiar softness that was her breasts. Asami placed her palm on Korra’s breast before clenching tightly, digging her fingers into the skin. Korra moaned loudly at the brief sting of pain. “Almost.” She started to curl her toes. “Almossssst.”

The engineer started to hum lightly. She felt Korra’s thighs tighten around her head as Korra sat up, curling her upper body over top of her. Asami dragged her tongue up through Korra’s slippery folds. She moved her right hand to cup Korra’s ass before lightly dragging her nails up the back of her leg. At the same time, she pinched Korra’s right nipple and tugged while pulling her clit into her mouth and lightly running her teeth over it.

The room felt silent before Korra let out a loud shout. Asami felt a gush of liquid hit her chin before dripping down onto the bed and down her front. She winced at the nails scratching at her scalp and slowly loosed the suction around Korra’s clit. She flicked her tongue lightly over the nub, causing Korra to twitch and her breath to hitch, before she moved to lick at the juices seeping out of her vagina.

Korra panted as she slowly released her fingers from Asami’s hair. She unraveled herself from Asami and lowered her legs back onto the bed before leaning back. She stared up at the ceiling as her vision swam. 

“Just keep breathing,” Asami cooed quietly into her ear. Korra had barely registered Asami moving up the bed to be by her side. She just focused on her breathing and slowing down her heart rate. Asami had propped herself up on her elbow and was brushing the hair out of Korra’s eyes. “How was your first orgasm?”

“I…is that what it’s called?” Korra gasped. She turned her blue eyes over towards Asami without moving her head. “Now I know…why you had me…hold onto something,” she said in between breaths. “That felt amazing. I don’t think I’ve…ever felt that good…in my life!”

“Here, drink this,” Asami said gently while pressing a water bottle to Korra’s lips. “If you thought that was good, wait until I use my fingers.” She laughed softly when Korra’s eyes widened. She placed the bottle back onto the night stand once Korra signaled she was finished. “You know how I like to use my hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try and make Asami the dominating type but not be fully forceful with it since she was essentially teaching Korra along the way. I don't know how well that idea turned out. Please let me know if it made sense. Also, i feel like Korra would be inept at things like sex since she did grow up in a compound and she's from the south, far away from other tribes and nations. The hardest part was leading the dialogue into the actual act of sex. I think i did a pretty good job. Please, let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Also, tags to this story will be updated the more chapters I post.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami lay down next to Korra, watching the younger girl’s breathing smooth out. She propped up her elbow on the pillow before resting her head in her hand. “You know, I never thought you’d be a masochist,” she commented.

Korra turned her head and widened her eyes a bit, silently asking a question. Her focus was on her breathing an trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. She reached up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

“It means you get pleasure from pain.” Asami placed her head on Korra’s soulder and nuzzled into her neck.

“That’s not it,” Korra muttered. Her breathing began to even out. She moved her arm underneath Asami’s side and started to trail her nails lightly up and down her back. Asami shivered and felt her nipples harden even more. “I think it’s just because it’s pain I can control.”

Asami immediately sat up and looked into Korra’s blue eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Or have any flashbacks to-” she paused and closed her eyes tightly. She let out a soft moan as Korra’s hand trailed down her lower back, her nails leaving a light burning sensation before digging into her ass.

“It’s okay,” Korra said before placing a light kiss on Asami’s throat. She smiled when she felt the vibrations of another moan. “I knew you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

Asami slowly opened her eyes, staring straight into Korra’s pupils. Her eyes turned a darker shade of green with lust. “Flip over,” she commanded.

Korra bit her lower lip and smiled sheepishly. “I haven’t fully regained feeling in my lower legs,” she admitted.

“Was I that good?” Asami chuckled.

“Well, you kind of stretched my legs apart pretty far. I may be pretty tough, but even I listen when my muscles are screaming.”

Asami placed a light kiss onto Korra’s lips before sitting up. She slipped her hands underneath Korra’s back and legs before gently moving her over onto her stomach. She couldn’t help but groan lightly and bite her lower lip when she saw the outline of muscles in the Avatar’s back, and lower legs, and ass. Her eyes zeroed in on every curve and dip.

“You really are muscular, aren’t you?” she asked. Korra’s skin erupted in goose bumps at the seductive tones laced with every word. The Avatar shifted into a more comfortable position. She rested her head on one of the pillows, plumping it up by wrapping her arms around it. She placed her cheek onto the pillow before closing her eyes, and breathing deeply.

Korra gasped as she felt a cool liquid trickle onto her back. Once Asami’s hands started to rub the slick oil into her skin, it instantly started to warm up. She relaxed even more into the bed as she felt Asami slowly working on the knots in her neck. “Thank you. I didn’t know I needed this,” she muttered.

Asami placed a light kiss to Korra’s ear in response. She then trailed her lips down to her neck and nibble lightly in the juncture at her shoulder. Korra exhaled sharply through her nose. Asami nipped at the dark skin, following the curve of her shoulder to leave a kiss in between her shoulder blades.

The engineer move her hands lower, massaging the Avatar’s much abused back; her fingers gently pushed and pulled on opposite sides of her body. Korra started to squirm as Asami rubbed her hands along her sides, her nails lightly digging into the muscle.

“Stop,” Korra muttered into the pillow. “That tickles.”

“Good to know,” Asami whispered. She started to lightly tap her fingers across the side of her ribs. The Avatar chuckled into the pillow before reaching down and grabbing Asami by the wrists. The raven haired girl pressed a kiss between Korra’s shoulder blades once more. The dark girl arched her back at the touch before relaxing once more, moving her hands back to the head of the bed.

Asami continued to massage the muscles in Korra’s back. She then found a spot that Korra loved to have touched, just above her hips. She was notified when Korra let out a deep breath, her body shuddering as the knot loosened. Asami rocked her thumbs back and forth over the spot, keeping the pressure even. She continued, working stiff tension into soft muscle. Asami smiled in content when she heard a light pop and Korra visibly relaxed even more.

When her dark skin became red, Asami went lower still. She couldn’t help but smile as her hands carefully rubbed across Korra’s muscular ass. She used the heels of her hands to circle the soft skin. A quick grunt and then Korra lifted her head. “Why do I get the feeling you’ve always admired my muscles?

Asami was glad the dark skinned girl was facing away from her because she was sure her cheeks had turned the same shade of her lipstick. “Because I have,” she admitted.

“So, you like my ass the most?” the engineer could hear her smiling through her voice.

“Originally, it was your arms, but now that I’m looking at you…” Asami clicked her tongue. Korra chuckled before placing her head back against the pillow. Korra’s velvet moans returned as Asami moved her fingers in downwards strokes. She changed her patterns with every moment. Keeping her guessing at what she would feel. A body length shudder. 

Asami leaned down and slowly pressed her lips to Korra’s left ass cheek. With every passing second she applied more and more pressure. Korra shifted lightly before lifting her head up out of the pillow. Asami pulled back and smile to herself before lightly tracing her finger around the place her lips used to be.

“Did you just mark me?” Korra asked softly.

“Maybe,” she responded coyly as she continued to trace her lip marks. She then swiftly bend down and pressed her lips to the spot once more, his time, sucking hard on the skin causing it to turn redder. She grazed her teeth along the flesh before pulling back with a loud pop.

Asami sat up and poured more warming oil into her hands. Korra’s body glistened underneath the lights, over exaggerating every crevice and dip of her muscles. Asami reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Once she peeled the material off, she tossed it over her shoulders, not caring where it landed. The engineer leaned forward, straddling the Avatar’s hips before laying flat on her back. Korra moaned once she felt the soft feel of Asami’s breasts flatten against the middle of her spine. She moaned even louder when she felt warm hands slip underneath her and begin to massage her breasts.

“You’re going...to get oil...on the bedding,” Korra gasped.

“That’s what a washing machine is for,” Asami whispered into her ear. “I thought you didn’t like your breasts touched,” she said in a teasing tone, adding more pressure to her grip.

“I think…it’s when you stuck on them…I don’t like.” The raven haired girl hummed in response as she continued to run her fingers over the Avatar’s huge breasts. She started to suckle on Korra’s earlobe, smiling to herself when she felt the skin underneath her begin to warm more than the oil. Asami then began to rub herself along Korra’s back, cooing at the feel of her nipples easily sliding against the skin. She was sure the muscular girl was arching her back to feel more and more of her erect points.

“Oh, that feels so good,” Korra whined as she threw her head back. Asami gripped the darker girl’s nipples in between her fingers and started to pluck and rub them, the warming oil leaving a burning sensation after every tug and pull. “Oh, Asami.”

Asami continued to rub herself against Korra’s back but she leaned up a bit to recapture her ear. She sucked the whole appendage into her mouth and licked around every lined and dip. Korra’s shoulders rose at the feeling but Asami continued her attack. She pinched Korra’s nipples extra hard as she gave her earlobe a tug with her teeth. Korra took a sharp breath in her nose before exhaling in a long moan. The engineer slowly moved one hand down her breast, past her abdomen, and in between her legs, looking for a specific spot.

Korra jumped and let out a cry as Asami’s fingers brushed over her clit. “Too sensitive,” she panted.

“I know,” Asami said cheekily. She blew onto Korra’s ear causing the girl to shudder even more. The cool air hitting the wet ear made it even more sensitive, causing Korra to let out light mewls of pleasure. Asami moved her finger faster over the nub, the friction from the warming oil making the task easier. She felt the button begin to swell underneath her fingers. “Get on your hands and knees,” she said. Asami got off of Korra’s back and moved her hand from her breast before placing both onto the Avatar’s hips, and pulling her backward.

Korra complied and let her head dangle, her gaze focusing on the sheets in front of her. She shook her head at the dark spots where the oil spilled over. Before she could say anything, she felt one of Asami’s hands return to her clit and the other at her vulva, running a finger up and down her wet slit. Once reaching her vaginal hole, she would trace a finger around it, teasing the opening. Her legs began to shudder. Asami bit her left ass cheek once more before slipping a finger inside of her.

“Did that hurt?” Asami asked after she pushed her finger in all the way until it reached the opening of Korra’s vagina reached the knuckled at the top of the back of her hand. A little bit of her juices spilled out onto Asami’s hand.

“No,” Korra gasped. She moved so that her forearms were resting on the bed. After the first initial wave of pleasure, she didn’t think she’d be able to hold herself up for long. “It feels kind of weird though,” she admitted.

“Bad weird?”

“Good weird.” The muscles in Korra’s shoulders flexed as Asami slowly started to push the lone digit in and out. “Keep going, but add another finger.”

“For someone who doesn’t know about sex, you sure know what you want,” Asami commented. She pulled her hand back before pressing two fingers into Korra’s vagina. She moved even slower this time, letting the girl get used to the new feeling of being stretched. She moved her fingers inside, inch by inch. At the same time, she slowed the finger circling her clit.

“Faster. Play with my clit faster,” Korra gasped. Asami placed a kiss to the base of Korra’s spine before moving her finger faster. She changed up the patterns, moving up and down, and then left and right, and then diagonally. Korra reacted to every change by tensing up a bit before twitching with every pass. “I think I’m going to orgasm again.”

“So then you like clitoral stimulation,” Asami said more to herself. She began to pump her fingers in and out a bit faster. The muscles began to heat up, before clenching and unclenching. She felt Korra’s wetness begin to flow even more, dripping onto the bed and down her hand. A squelching sound soon filled the room. “You’re almost there,” she commented.

“Keep going,” Korra gasped. She started to move her hips in time with Asami’s thrust, causing the engineer’s fingers to go deeper. They lightly brushed past a spongy section of muscle. Korra cried out and clamped her legs tightly together, squeezing Asami’s hand. Asami bit her bottom lip. She stopped rubbing her finger around the Avatar’s clit at the same time she stopped pumping her fingers into her hole. “Damn it. Why did you stop?” she demanded.

“I’m not,” Asami answered. She curled her fingers inside of Korra before rapidly moving her hand up and down. Korra shrieked at the new sensation. Asami began to pinch and pluck at her clitoris. Korra’s legs tightened even more against the engineer’s hands, and began to shake. “Cum for me, Korra.”

With her thighs locked around Asami’s hand, Korra could feel every movement intensify. Her skin burned from the abuse and the addition of the warming oil. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation. She felt her vaginal muscles swell up, holding Asami’s fingers tightly, adding more pleasure to her body. Asami stopped rubbing Korra’s clit to press her thumb to it, pressing extra hard.

Korra’s hips jump. She threw her head back into the air and let out a loud wail as she felt herself break and a flood of liquid splashed down on Asami’s hand. All of her muscles started to spasm and her breathing intensified before she collapsed onto the bed. 

Asami slowed her movements before pulling her hands away. She reached over for a water bottle before handing it to Korra who accepted it and gulped it down. Her boy shined underneath the lights with a combination of oil and sweat. Korra heard a slurping sound and turned her head to see Asami gazing down at her, sucking on her fingers.

“I told you I’m good with my fingers,” Asami said with a half-smile. Korra groaned in voluntarily before squirming away when Asami ran a finger over her vulva once more.

“Too sensitive,” Korra said with bite. The engineer pulled her hand back.

“Sorry, I just wanted a bit more.” Asami then reached up and placed her two fingers into her mouth before giving them a long suck. The red from her lipstick stained the base of her two fingers as she slowly pulled them back out of her mouth. “You taste really good,” she said before licking her lips.

Korra muttered a response. A flush raced across her cheeks. She looked over at Asami before looking away shyly. The engineer lay down on her stomach next to the Avatar, looking straight into her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asked gently.

“I said, I feel an ache,” she admitted quietly.

Asami’s eyebrows furrowed. “An ache?” she repeated.

“Not a painful one,” Korra said quickly. “A good feeling ache…down there. I feel an ache in a spot a bit further than where your fingers were.”

The engineer nuzzled Korra’s cheek. “Do you want me to take care of that?” she asked.

“I don’t think your fingers are long enough.”

“I’m not talking about using my fingers,” Asami said, trailing her nails across Korra’s hip. She laughed at the confused look on Korra’s face. “I’ll let you rest up a bit, first. Things are going to get more intense and you’ll need your strength.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there's any grammatical errors or somewhat continuity errors with body positions in this chapter. It's early in the morning my time and i just had to get this chapter out. I will go back and edit everything later.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra sighed happily as the warm shower water cascaded down her body. She ran her fingers through her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp as goose bumps erupted all over her skin. She jumped when she heard a light knocking on the shower door. Asami, eyes closed, held up a towel, waving it in the air, before placing it onto a nearby chair. Korra frowned before pushing the shower door open.

“You can look,” Korra commented. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me already.” 

“You still deserve some privacy,” Asami answered. She tightened the towel wrapped around her upper body before walking over to the sink. Turning on the water, she grabbed a wash cloth and held it underneath the warm water.

She looked up when she heard the shower cut off. Korra shook her hair, spraying drops of water around the room. Asami shivered as the water hit her bare shoulders. Wringing out the excess water from the washcloth she began to carefully wipe the makeup from her face.

Grabbing the towel from the chair, Korra placed it onto the floor and stepped on top of it, drying her feet. She then waved her hand in the air, collecting all of the water off of her body and out of her hair, before turning it into an oblong stream of water and flicking it down the rain. Korra stepped up and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, who jumped at the sudden contact. The towel around Asami’s body slipped down, exposing a little more of her breasts. “Thank you,” she muttered.

Asami turned around in Korra’s grip, placing her back against the sink, the wash cloth still held tightly in her hand. “For what?” she asked.

Korra snickered when she noticed Asami’s face half covered in makeup and half bare. She plucked the wash cloth from Asami’s hand and cupping the pale girl’s cheek with her right hand. She then carefully began to remove the rest of the makeup from Asami’s face. “For actually teaching me about this,” she answered with a shrug, “…and not making fun of me.”

Asami pushed Korra’s hand away so that she could fully look at her. “Why would I make fun of you?” she demanded.

“I don’t know.” Korra frowned as she moved the washcloth over Asami’s eye. Carefully making small circles, she wiped away the eyeshadow and eyeliner. “I mean, I’m in my 20s. I should have known about this stuff earlier.”

“We all learn about things at different times in our lives,” Asami said gently. She pressed a kiss to Korra’s wrist as she moved her hand down to wipe off the rest of the lipstick. Korra paused, the washcloth hovering over Asami’s lips, waiting for her to continue.”The important thing is that there’s nothing to be afraid of and that sex is healthy and natural.” Asami pursed her lips, allowing Korra to wash off the rest of her lipstick.

Korra frowned, bunching up the washcloth and tossing it into the sink. Asami leaped up to sit on the counter. She grabbed a comb and began to run it through her dark hair. “…Then why don’t people talk about it more?” Korra asked.

“It’s also a private thing.” Asami winced as the comb got caught on a small knot. Yanking it free, she threw the small bundle of hair into a trashcan by the counter, before fixing up her hair. “I don’t know, it’s kind of hard to explain. It depends on the people.”

Korra nodded in response before leaning forward and placing her hands lightly on Asami’s hips. She glanced down at Asami’s cream white thighs, trailing her eyes over skin up until she reached the edge of the towel. Korra swallowed hard before looking up at Asami who was watching her. “May I…?” she whispered.

“What?” Asami couldn’t help but chuckle.

“May I kiss you?”

Asami placed her comb onto the counter, before cupping Korra’s cheek in her hand, running her thumb against her bottom lip. “You’re sweet Korra,” she said quietly before pressing her lips against Korra’s. She sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck as Korra pressed their bodies together, holding her close around her waist.

Asami lifted a leg and hooked Korra around her lower back. She then trailed a hand down past her shoulders, taking in every dip and ridge of her muscles, making her way down until she tightly gripped an ass cheek in her palm. Digging her nails into the flesh, Asami licked Korra’s bottom lip, pushing her tongue forward. 

Korra hissed at the pain, only molding their bodies closer. She shook when her nipples brushed up against the coarse towel. She removed her hands from around Asami, placing them gently on the pale girl’s jaw line, holding her face and pressing harder into their kiss. After a moment, Asami pulled away, gasping for air. “Wait,” she cried.

“What’s wrong?” Korra rasped.

Asami removed Korra’s hands from her jaw line, rubbing her burning skin. She then fanned her face, feeling a little bit of sweat beginning to collect around her hair line. “It’s getting really hot in here,” she commented.

“No, it’s not,” Korra answered quietly. Asami frowned, moving to respond, but a groan flowed past her lips when Korra placed a hand on her inner thigh, massaging the flesh. Asami’s skin instantly heated underneath Korra’s dark palm.

“You’re doing that?” Asami gasped.

Korra half-smiled, raising an eyebrow. Asami immediately leaned forward and kissed her once more. Something about the way she smiled sent a shiver down her spine. It was one small twitch away from a smirk, mixing with the sheer pride of surprising the person teaching her. “You always asked how I’m able to keep warm.” Korra placed her hands onto Asami’s back under the her shoulder blades, pushing her forward. She then began to pepper light kisses along the edge of the towel on Asami’s chest.

Asami relaxed into the touch, leaning forward and resting her cheek on the top of Korra’s head. “Hmmm,” she said quietly, gently squeezing and releasing Korra’s ass cheek.

Korra pulled away, releasing her suction on Asami’s skin with a loud pop. Asami sat up as Korra moved to look at her. She brushed Asami’s long hair out of her face, chuckling a bit. “I can see the gears turning in your head,” she commented.

“There’s something I want to try,” Asami said with a half-smile.

“Shoot.”

“But, this is about you.”

“It’s okay.” Korra shrugged. “If I’m learning about sex, then maybe it shouldn’t just be about me,” she suggested. “I should learn to understand other people as well. Right?”

Asami placed her hands onto Korra’s shoulders before jumping off of the sink. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and gently lowered her to the floor. “Follow me,” she instructed.

“Oh, what was it you wanted to show me?” Korra asked, pulling her hand back, tugging Asami to a stop.

“Eager?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

Korra flushed brightly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Well, before you suggested I take a shower, you said things were going to get more intense and-”

Asami placed a finger lightly onto Korra’s lips to silence her. Korra looked at her in confusion before opening her mouth and catching Asami’s finger in between her teeth. A look of lust flashed across Asami’s green eyes when Korra began to wrap her tongue around her finger. “They are. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add in a little bit of fluff before I move on to all of the really steamy things I have planned for this story. Thank you all for your patience.


End file.
